


I will follow you cause I'm under your spell and you can throw me to the flames I will follow you

by foxandreil



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Maze, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Canon Gay Character, Fluff, Freeform, Inspired by Music, M/M, Newtmas (Maze Runner) - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxandreil/pseuds/foxandreil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Teresa was screaming enthusiastically towards the stage Thomas focused his stare on the bassist of the band. Newt was lean with muscular arms, had blonde dishelved hair because of all the head banging during the concert and such expressive focused eyes.</p><p>And they were focusing on him. A small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth before he concentrated on the instrument and singing again.</p><p>Thomas had never seen such flexible long, slim fingers doing such complicated movements.</p><p>When he lifted his gaze Newt was looking at him again and this time he winked.</p><p>Surely he did that to everybody who was staring at him right? Right.</p><p> </p><p>read this fic while listening to follow you by bring me the horizon</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will follow you cause I'm under your spell and you can throw me to the flames I will follow you

It was the night of the concert. Thomas and Teresa were lining up to see their favourite band. First in queue of course after all the VIP tickets were expensive. They had been best friends since kindergarten. Almost twins in almost everything. Sharing so many common interests it was scary at some points. But not to them. It was normal and fun.

The doors finally opened and the common known bustle was getting at its peak. It wasn't just any band Thomas and Teresa were going to watch. It were The Scorched Gladers, currently number one in any music list. Thomas couldn't wait to finally see them live. They were a rock/metal band. Most band members were originated from the US and one of them from England.

Instead of going to the merchandise stands Thomas and Teresa went to the concert hall. They were wearing some band merch that was previously bought online. The most important thing is that they succeeded to be in front row. Teresa squealed of excitement. 

"Tom we did it! Front row. YES!"

"Sure we did Tes." Clasping his hands on her shoulders and shook her up.

"It's gonna be awesome."

"Hopefully." 

"Ofcourse! OMG Tom you have been raving about this since we got our tickets eight months ago!"

"I am scared they won't live up to my expectations?!" And he was so serious about this.

"I bet they will rock this roof off."

"It's The Scorched Gladers Tes... Ofcourse they'll fucking tear this place down." He agreed.

"That's the spirit!"  
~~  
Three hours later it was finally happening. The band they came to see were about to hit the stage. Thomas and Teresa had been lining up for them since nine in the morning. Right before it was going to haywire she couldn't help herself to say something.

"We are going to see The Scorched Gladers Tom! All of them, Minho, Aris, Ben and last but not least Newt!" She waggled her eyebrows making him laugh and forget about his nerves for a split second.

"We all know YOU like Newton." He retorted.

"No Thomas. EVERYBODY likes Newt including you."

"True enough." Thomas muttered because it was indeed the truth.

The man was incredibly talented so yeah that's why.

Their conversation ended when the lights went out and music starting playing to introduce the band to the stage. Now Thomas couldn't hold his excitement. Clapping and whooping the band's name. The audience urging them to come on stage.

First to come on stage was Minho the drummer. And yes according to tradition he threw his drumsticks even before the concert started and got himself another pair. He was originally Korean but had lived his whole life in the States. Also he was muscled to the max. But that was something most girls looked at Thomas just thought he was a good drummer.

Next was Ben. The guitarist of the band. He played incredible solo's. Thomas just wished he would come close to that talent. Yes Thomas wanted to be a guitarist but ended up going to a normal college to learn a normal trade.

There was a pause of a few seconds before the next person came on stage. As everybody thought it was going to be Newt but it was Aris, the singer, who waved at the audience. He had such a great voice for rock songs and even for slow songs Thomas could listen to it for hours.

And then Newt came on stage with a loud explosion of applause. Looking like he just woke up but still incredibly styled. He slung his bass guitar around his shoulder. Looking at the other band members waiting for their sign. Thomas could swear his glance reached him. 

He also thought he was probably being over excited.

Then they started playing their biggest hit of the moment and Thomas started to sing along the lyrics.

One thing was sure. It was going to be a night to remember.  
~~  
"This is our last song for the night... It means a lot to us you guys cheering and knowing all the lyrics it's insane. Thank you for tonight you guys rocked! This song is written by Newt" he gestured to the bassist "and it's called 'You can drag me to Hell'.

Thomas was more than happy they ended with his favourite song. And of course it was written by Newt. He had such a magnificent way to describe feelings into his lyrics. But Thomas couldn't also help but wonder if Newt really felt that depressed in some points during his life or if he still was.

He missed the first few sentences of the song but happily sang along the refrain. Like he owned it. It was like that song was written for him. The fact he always got carried away in relationships. Not the greatest asset but once Thomas had set his heart on someone or something he didn't want to let go. And Newt must've been the same based on the songs.

 

As Teresa was screaming enthusiastically towards the stage Thomas focused his stare on the bassist of the band. Newt was lean with muscular arms though, had blonde dishelved hair because of all the head banging during the concert and such expressive focused eyes.

And they were focusing on him. A small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth before he concentrated on the instrument and singing again.

Thomas had never seen such flexible long, slim fingers doing such complicated movements.

When he lifted his gaze Newt was looking at him again and this time he winked.

Surely he did that to everybody who was staring at him in front row. Right? Right.

 

Sadly the song was coming to an end now and with shouting the very last sentence along. The fans chanting for what was an amazing evening, the band left the stage. Newt left first. Thomas honestly didn’t know why he even noticed that. And Minho throwing his millionth pair of drum sticks into the audience.

As the venue was lit up again Teresa turned towards Thomas and swatted on his back rather harshly.  
“Auwtch what was that for?!” 

“That was for an amazing evening, probably the best night ever.”

Thomas nodded in agreement.

“And secondly.”

“Oh no there is a second damn.” He clutched his heart faking pain.

Teresa laughed.

“Don’t worry it’s something nice.” Wiggling her eyebrows.

“Did you see something I didn’t?”

“God Thomas sometimes you can be so daft!”

Well as much as he hated to admit to himself it was true. In fact Thomas was most of the time like that. Needed extra explanation or clarification just to get through his thick head. And that wasn’t a benefit. It only brought embarrassing situations upon himself.

“Newt!”

Oh no here we go…

“He was TOTALLY making eye contact at you?! How are you not dead?” She smiled a wicked grin.

“Oh but surely I am. So dead. That’s why I am standing here talking to you.”

“Shuckface!” Swatting him on the arm again on the same place.

“Teresa I don’t know if you know this but I’m gonna say this once; I am not interested in guys.” His grip on the railing tightened speaking those words out loud.

“That’s sad because he so was.”

“I don’t really think that’s true Tes it’s just the way he acts with the audience.”

“Well as far as I noticed Newt didn’t do that with anybody else on the front row.” She opposed. 

Thomas did notice that.

“It doesn’t mean anything.”

As they were just about to head out a security guy from backstage came towards them.  
“Hey you.” He shouted causing Teresa and Thomas both to turn around.

“No you.” He tried to clarify and soon realizing he failed. “Someone asked for your presence.” 

The guy pointed at Thomas and he then realized it was him that was being asked for. Did he do something wrong? Looking at Teresa she didn’t know either. 

“Just do it.” She shrugged.

She gave him a look that meant that it couldn’t be that bad. They did nothing wrong.

He cleared his throat. “Whats up?” Trying to sound casual.

Clearly failing looking at the expression of the guy. His eyebrows seeping into one line.

“Someone requested for you.” He deadpanned.

“What?” Thomas didn’t understand this completely.

“Someone of the band requested you to come backstage.”

Thomas swallowed not knowing what to think of this. Again he turned to Teresa asking for her help in silent.

“It’s probably the one I was talking about earlier.” She just stated.

Thomas groaned. 

“What about you though?” 

Apparently he already made up his mind to check out if he really did ask him to go backstage with him. To do … whatever?

“I’m fine Tom. Sonya is here as well I can ask her for a ride.”

“That’s settled.”

“It is.” Waving her phone showing the text of Sonya’s consent. 

“See you later.” She hugged him.

“Yeah.”

“Or see you in the morning.” Winking at him as she released him and turned around leaving Thomas alone with broad security guy.

“Let’s go.” He said.  
~~  
Thomas had been dropped off in a room what appeared as an rehearsal space. Or just the stock of their maybe replacement instruments that were put into one room. 

The band’s usual ones were there. A guitar or two, the one instrument Thomas growth to love so much and obviously Ben’s. Drums in pretty good shape still. A bass guitar which was Newt’s. 

He honestly didn’t have a clue what he was doing here.

In the farthest corner of the room there was a piano. Out of curiosity Thomas went to take a look. After all before he picked up the guitar but his one true love was the piano. Not really sure why he gave up. He was pretty damn good at it.

It was a winged Yamaha piano. Shiny black and spotless like the instrument hadn’t been touched before.

Well it was about to be touched.

Thomas sat down on the little bench. Fiddling with his fingers not certain if he was still as good. Placing his fingers on the piano tabs he contemplated what to play. The piano version of ‘You can drag me to Hell’. It was his favourite TSG song. No lies.

As the first music notes were coming out of the piano Thomas lost himself. In the music, in the piano and in the lyrics ghosting through his head.

God it was actually like the song was made for him.

All of a sudden he felt a pair of hands covering his and a warm body behind him. Trying to guide his fingers but Thomas stopped playing abruptly.

“What the fuck?”

“Mate is that how you say hello to everybody?” His hands were released.

Thomas slowly turned his head seeing the Brit so close behind him. He stood up just to get even and just yeah to stand close to Newt. Everything seemed even more mesmerizing about the guy. And why in the Hell was Thomas even thinking these things? Never in his entire life he felt attracted to another guy. Wait… when did the attraction part happen?!

“Do go on. I was actually enjoying you.” Thomas raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Newt coughed. “I meant I was enjoying you play the piano.”

“You did?” Thomas was baffled by his words.

It’s not happening every day that a great musician was ‘impressed’ by him playing. He wasn’t also bad to look at exactly… Damn it! 

Newt licked his upper lip before he continued.

“Yeah? Why are you even surprised? It is really good.”

“Thanks.” He whispered and let his head hang down.

“Hey.” Newt held his chin between thumb and index finger to look at him. 

Thomas found the gesture extremely comforting in some way.

“I don’t know if anyone ever said otherwise but you are talented.” He smiled at him and Thomas couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

He let go of his chin to guide him down onto the bench again. Two hands practically pushing him to sit.

“Are you sure you wanna hear my clumsiness?”

“I am sure.” He crossed his arms. “Besides why else have I requested you here. I expect a private concert.” 

“I thought I was having the private concert here.” 

Thomas felt bolt enough around Newt to say such stuff. Even though they just met merely minutes ago. The man did something to Thomas.

“Well maybe later. Or… maybe it will be something entirely else.” Cocking his head to the side.

Thomas nearly slipped off the bench.

Control yourself Green!

“I haven’t decided yet.” Newt smirked.

Thomas turned towards the piano. Simply because he couldn’t look at Newt’s face any longer without getting hot all over. Not only his face.

“What about my decision in all this?”

“Let’s hear you play shall we first?”

And Thomas placed his fingers on the piano tabs. Continuing where he left off. The familiar notes of ‘You Can Drag Me To Hell’ echoing through the room. As he played he couldn’t help himself but wonder if Newt really liked this. Nobody ever said how good he was in piano, not even his parents who forced him into it in the first place. He didn’t get any recognition so Thomas quit and picked up another instrument. 

Now sitting here he regretted doing that. Thomas was so connected to that piano and the atmosphere. Finally hearing that his music was good felt as a wave of relief going over him.

So caught up in his trance Thomas didn’t even notice Newt sitting down next to him until their arms brushed.

He turned towards him to notice Newt watching him intently.

“What? Gonna interrupt me again?”

“No.” Newt laughed. “I actually enjoy seeing you play… up close it’s even better.”

“Front row.” Thomas mused recognizing the feeling.

Hold on. Newt enjoyed seeing him from up close. He swallowed hard and visibly.

“Why don’t you join me?”

“I will.” Lifting one side of his mouth. “Now and later.”

Together they played many TSG songs. Newt joining him on the piano together. And sometimes when their fingers would tick against one another it caused a tingling in his body. Some songs they picked up other instruments for. Newt his bass and Thomas going for a guitar.

Thomas was enjoying this. Like really really enjoying this. Spending time with Newt. Not the famous bass player. But Newt, the 25 year old guy from London.

They talked after their little jamming session. Thomas discovering a lot of stuff from Newt and vice versa. For example that he literally started from scratch. No money whatsoever. Saw an ad for a band rehearsal needing a bassist on a board once on the streets. Decided to take his chances. Thomas wondered why Newt opened up about so much to him. Was he like that with everybody that came to see him? 

Both were seated now on a couch. Newt’s arm was draped behind it. Creating the feeling for Thomas that he was actually holding his back. For the last hour a question popped into his mind. Afraid of what the answer might be. Or maybe it would ruin the mood.

He leaned with his shoulder against Newt’s arm and placed a foot under his leg. Not knowing what to do with his hand he just enclosed his fingers around Newt’s toying them around.

This was comfortable. Newt was comfortable to him.

And so he asked. Because he just had to know.

“Have you done this before?”

“What?” Newt laughed. “Talked to another attractive human being.”

“It wasn’t meant as a joke you know.” Lifting his head up he saw Newt’s eyes fixed on him.

He grabbed Thomas’ hand to hold it tightly. His stomach erupted into a million butterflies. Yup he felt a pretty big deal for Newt already. It wasn’t even a surprise.

That was exactly him. Falling into deep and hard so quickly. Like the theme his favourite TSG song. 

“What do you think?”

“I honestly don’t know.”

“Look I have never ‘requested’ someone from the audience before if that’s what you’re after.”

Thomas still didn’t know what to say.

“When I was playing on stage and saw you there I just knew I had to get to know you.” He flickered his gaze over Thomas’ body for a second before he continued. “And yes first I thought that you’re extremely hot and still do though sooo yes I wanted to do something else entirely first than talk.”

“I don’t want this to be ruined.” Thomas flabbergasted.

“Don’t worry me neither.”

“Please the fact you wanted to sleep with me first? Don’t get me wrong either but how did you know I would be willing too?”

“Spose I saw something in your eyes and as I said before you are hot.”

“Me hot?! What a joke.” He let go of Newt’s hand to rake through his hair.

“Yes Tommy is it that hard to believe people complimenting you?” He LOVED the way Newt said Tommy. 

“I didn’t get a lot of them in the past so sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry Tommy.” Caressing his cheek. “You like that huh?”

“What?” Thomas smiled.

“Me calling you Tommy.” Newt was still holding his cheek.

“Yeah.” He breathed out.

Newt leaned towards him. Closing his eyes shut Thomas knew what he was going to do and would be happy to oblige. To give his everything to Newt. Even though they just met hours before. Maybe that was the beauty of it all. But somehow something bothered Thomas. He didn’t want it to happen now. Surely not like that. In an impulse and they weren’t even in a bed but on a couch. Newt was something special. He deserved more. They deserved more. If he was willing to.

“Wait!” He spoke out

Newt jerked back with a confused look

“Thomas did I interpreted something wrong here?” 

He wanted to let go of Thomas’ check but he stopped him by overlapping it with his own hand.

“No you didn’t at all. In fact I don’t want this to get ruined that’s why I stopped us.”

“Your logic isn’t really making sense Tommy.”

“Let me tell you this.” He held both of Newt’s hands in-between his own. “I would enjoy our time together a lot right now and even if we end sleeping together why the hell not?”

“So you are willing to have sex with me in the rehearsal room?”

“Yes!” Newt smirked in a predatory way. “No! I mean I would like to do that but I just don’t want this to be it.” The words stammered out of his mouth. “I just got to know you Newt and now there’s so much more I want from it.”

“I get what ya mean Tommy.” He smiled.

“You do?”

“Yeah I do. What the fuck have I done to myself?!”

Now it was Thomas’ time to be confused.

“Our tour still lasts another 3 months.”

“Another three months you should enjoy Newt.”

“Yeah that’ll be bloody difficult for me because of you.”

“Newt please don’t be mad but I wanna ask you something.”

“Tommy I couldn’t be mad at ya and sure. Go ahead.”

“Will you return for me? When the tour is over?”

“Can I at least get a kiss from you? Hot concert boy.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Save it for our next meeting?”

Newt brought Thomas’ hand to his mouth kissing his knuckles. 

“That’s all you’re getting for now my Prince Charming.”

“Thank you Newt.”

“No, thank you Tommy.”  
~~  
It had been 3 months and one week later since that evening. And Thomas never heard anything back from Newt. Even though he gave his number and his address. But Newt claimed texting him during the tour would only make the missing worse. Which sounded romantic at the time but it only increased Thomas’ nervousness. So weeks passed and now he was sure of it Newt wouldn’t return to him.

What was he even thinking? Letting a rock star make a promise like that. Newt surely had better things to do than wait around for an architect student. But something about their time together was life altering. 

It was Saturday night, his dorm totally abandoned and he planned to get drunk out of his mind. Because Newt didn’t return.

Wearing his going out clothes. Black skinny jeans combined with a black shirt plus to finish it all off a black leather jacket. Maybe he had a chance to get laid to just forget about it all. Checking out some guys because that’s what he did after Newt. No girls but men. But those others didn’t even came close to Newt. With one last look in the mirror he adjusted his gelled up hair. 

Grabbing his keys and pocketing his cell phone he opened the front door. He closed it, barely hearing a car door slamming shut. Before Thomas could turn around again someone was coming from behind him.

“Tommy!” 

Thomas knew he was standing behind him. With his heart almost beating out of his chest he turned towards the person shouting his name. 

Newt was there. And smiling at him.

“Newt…” He sighed in relievement.

“Yes I am here Tommy. As I promised.” Not expecting Newt to hear him even not expecting to see him here he shook his head.

“Heading somewhere Prince Charming? You look good.” 

Letting his eyes roam over his body. Thomas had a pang of guilt shooting through him. After all he left his dorm with a certain purpose but now Newt was here. There was no need to go out. 

“Yeah I was planning to.” He admitted.

“Planning? So you’re cancelling your plans? You would easily get laid in that outfit.” Whistling at him.

Thomas felt all warm suddenly his leather jacket was too hot to bare.

“No.” He took a step towards the door again. “I think I am gonna hang out in my room tonight. My plans have drastically changed.”

Newt took a step closer to him. “Do those plans involve someone?” 

Another step closer.

“I think so yeah. If that person’s still up for it.” 

Thomas smiled.

Newt smiled back.

Another step closer and Newt was right in front of Thomas. He felt his body heat radiate over his own. And Newt probably felt Thomas’ heart beating erratically.

“I have waited for you Tommy.”

“Missed me?”

Newt brought his lips to Thomas’ right ear. “You don’t even know how much.” 

Feeling his breath Thomas shivered, his legs almost giving up so his hands automatically held onto Newt’s jacket.

“So are you giving me that promised kiss?”

“You think you’ve earned it already?”

Newt smiled seductively and before Thomas even knew it he was slammed against the door. He gasped in surprise. Newt brought his lips towards his own almost touching.

“I want to give you what you deserve tonight. Looking all hot like that before someone else even can get the same thought of you.” His lips ghosted over Thomas’ he whimpered.

“Come on Tommy what’s it going to be?”

“Are you staying over for the night?”

“Yes.”

“Perfect.”

And Thomas was the first who connected their lips.

Thomas slid his hands to hold Newt’s hips. Digging his thumbs in there while the kiss grew more intense. He kissed the air out of his lungs but Thomas didn’t care. Newt held onto his shoulders his hands roaming to his neck and back again. Tongues touched causing an electric feel. Newt groaned into it and Thomas relished the fact that he made him feel like that. He smiled into the kiss turning it sloppy.

It was him who broke off the kiss first. Newt drew back eyes still closed. When he fluttered them open Thomas’ stomach made a somersault. His eyes were looking back to him in expectation.

“So let’s continue this in my bedroom?”

Thomas was the man of the questions this evening. He felt like he needed to hear Newt actually say all these things. Getting his permission was priority not only for Newt but also for himself. 

Newt placed his index and middle finger on his lips opening them slightly. His hand ended up holding Thomas’ jawline as he rubbed random soothing patterns.

“It’s always been a yes when it came to you Tommy.”

Thomas pushed Newt a bit backwards earning a laugh so he could open the door. He grabbed Newt’s hand and went inside barely containing his excitement. 

 

Because it’s not every day that your soulmate comes along.

 

And Thomas was convinced Newt was his.

 

Also he couldn’t wait to tear those clothes of that lean body.

**Author's Note:**

> "This was worth the wait Tommy." Newt kissed his hair.
> 
> Both were in Thomas' bed and the room looked like there had been a tornado coming through it. All of their clothes laying around in several different places. 
> 
> "Who said I was done already?" 
> 
> Then Thomas crawled on top of Newt again.


End file.
